wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Austin
Hey, a little notice before reading! DO NOT USE THIS CHARACTER UNLESS I TELL YOU YOU MAY DO SO. ASK TO BE PUT INTO RELATIONSHIPS LIST. I may decline, seeing as Austin needs to be closer to someone to actually feel anything about them; you wouldn't e considered a friend, you'd have to interact with her much more to be considered anything to her. Thank you! Austin the Sandwing/Mudwing Austin's Appearance Austin is a caramel/light tawny dragonet, with a thick stripe of darker brown of a chocolatey color down her back. She has a long, pink tongue (unforked), and large, round bright brown eyes. She has wider nostrils (like a dog) and off-white pale tan secondary scales, and a short, thin snout. She has short, spindly horns, and a frilly fan a darker tawny than her secondary scales running all the way down her spine. Her tail has no Sandwing's barb, and is a bit shorter than most dragons' tails. She has a slender, lithe build, long sturdy legs, and slightly small wings. She also has a rather petite frame, and wears a royal blue cloak, with a siver clasp attaching it around her neck. She has rather larger ears than most Sandwings, and fur coming out of either. She does not wear jewelry, except for a charm bracelet made of marbled stone and beads with moon, sun, and star charms hanging from it. She has a cheeky smile, which creases the area underneath them, seeing as she has slightly higer cheekbones and full cheeks. She has a rather small build, but does come up as being above-average height for her age, but she isn't tooooo light. Austin's Personality She is a very loveable dragon, acting mostly rather goofy and constantly trying to make her friends laugh, although if she does fail from time to time, she tries even harder, sometimes sacrificing her small ego to make others happy. She has some emotional issues, since in the past she was called a pyschopath for just being her imaginative, peaceful self. She has changed quite drastically over time, and her angelical identity has faded some. Austin is still a caring person, becoming a bit too emotionally attached to many people she meets and knows well. She cries often, breaking easily under pressure, but shoving aside personal problems and trying her hardest until she is thoroughly stressed. She is not afraid of burning out, and has lost quite a bit of sleep, but believes it all for a good cause. She spends much time creating new fantasies, and often finds herself awake in the middle of the night draining leftover energy with a story. Austin's Life Sahara and Jasper met many many years ago, and a a bit old to be parents to these dragonets, but still, they are all a closely bonded family. Austin was born first, while the Fall breeze was strongest, and Teddy at the peak of Winter. Austin and Teddy became close very quickly, and Austin is currently the only one attending Jade Mountain Academy, sadly having to leave Teddy behind. She was also knew her maternal grandparents, but her grandmother died if a tumor later. Her paternal grandmother is her closest friendship in her family by far, and they have shared many happy memories. Austin actually has a pet cat named Chocolate, who actually smells AND looks like chocolate, what a lucky dragonet. Too bad Austin is actually extremely alergic to chocolate, and will become sick and throw it up on sight. = Austin's Relationships = (NONE OF THESE ARE WIKI USERS, THANK YOU.) Jasper- Her and her father are quite close, both of them sharing thoughts and brains as they are both highly intellectual. Sahara- Her mother likes to nose around in her business, but they both love each ther very much and like to fly around while talking about school life whenever Austin gets time off at home. Teddy- Her and her sister seem to share minds, and tell each other ever secret they have. Neither would ever expose or betray the other, being very cautious about each other. Chocolate- Austin adores her cat, and would cuddle her to death if the poor thing would LET her. Forge- Austin's Senpai seems pretty oblivious to her feelings about him, although they are close friends. Ash- They have been through a whole bunch of crap together, but they've pulled through quite miraculously. Plaguebrinnger- Her, Austin and Ash are on a good page, but Plague still seems to struggle with the world outside her realm of caring friends. Aspen- Austin is astounded at the fact that him and Jacaranda aren't in a relationship yet. Polar- That jerk is annoying, but sometimes he's OK. Diamond- He is brain-racking, but since he's a friend I'll be nice MOSTLY. Eclipse- She has only known Austin for two years so far, but they understand eachother really well and have a great relationship. Jacaranda- She doesn't know him that well, but he seems pretty nice. Mainly though he's alone and doesn't seem to interested in speaking, although she DOES admire his pretty shiny scales of purple and black. Cricket- More coming soon Wonder- He seems pretty lazy and slow, and mostly agrivates Austin at how infuriating he is. (Still a W.I.P.) Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction